Fan:Under Dark Wings/Chapter 2
Chapter currently under construction. Author's Note A/N: Hi there everyone. This is Chapter 2 of my fic, Fan:Under Dark Wings. Now then, to keep things short, this chapter, and chapters 3 and 4, although a bit of 3 will be somebody else's, you'll know what I'm talking about in a moment, is mostly Dana's perspective. And, and this is the only thing am tellin' ya, she's in the Xros Wars camp, the Village of Smiles. All armies are trying to capture the Green Zone's code crown off of Taiki, so they've pitched up camp somewhere in the territory and are constantly fighting. Now, before I give too much away, start reading the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I own Amon, Dana and Yasmin, as well as their partners and Yasmin's spirits. Chapter 2 Dana opened her eyes slowly, watching as the blurry scenery sharpened into view. She tried to sit up, wincing as a sharp pain shot up her back. Once the pain had dulled again, she sat up straight and survayed her surroundings. Nearby, Sora and Mimi were stirring, while Hikari and Yasmin were helping Izumi stand. Dana groaned as she stood up, using a nearby cliff to steady herself when she started to stumble. "Ok," she shouted, "who's dead?" As Sora and Mimi pushed themselves up, they piped up, "Not me." Yasmin, Izumi and Hikari shook their heads. Dana nodded, pushing off the cliff face once she was steady. The girls gathered in one ragged circle and looked around. It was silent, until Yasmin broke the silence. "Where are we?" The girls looked at each other and turned to see if there was anything moving other than them. Dana scnned the horizon until she spotted several familiar creatures. "I see some Kiwimon." She pointed at the odd birds that were just hanging around out in the desert. "And I see humans!" The girls turned quickly at Yasmin's call to see a large robot with three humans on its back run toward them. The girls backed up until their backs were against the cliff. "What do we do?" cried Izumi. "Don't panic. Maybe they can help us." Sora reasoned. Mimi panicked. "Maybe, if they don't sick Robomon on us first!" Hikari put a calming, reassuring hand on the teen's arm. "Mimi-san, I'm sure they are better than that." The girls waited by the cliff wall until the robot skidded to a stop in front of them, throwing up dust. The girls coughed as the dust went down their throats and up their noses. Dana squinted her eyes against the dust as she saw three figures walk out of the dust. "Are you all ok?" A boy's voice came from the shadowed figure in the middle of the three. Sora coughed. "Yeah, we're fine. Who are you?" Eventually, the dust cleared, revealing three pre-teen kids, a boy with hair that reminded Dana of Daisuke, and goggles, another boy wearing a green shirt and and khaki pants, and a girl with dark red hair, almost burgundy like Yasmin's and amber eyes. The large robot stepped out of the dust, causing Mimi to scream. "No, no, don't worry! He won't hurt you!" the goggled boy said. The large robot split in two, becoming another large robot, like a big speaker, and a small creature with some of its limbs connected by bolts. The boy held a hand out to Sora. "Kudou Taiki. These are my friends, Hinomoto Akari and Tsurugi Zenjirou. And this is my partner, Shoutmon." The small digimon steped forward and motioned to the robot. "And this is Ballistamon. Now who are you?" he asked. Zenjirou glared at them suspiciously. "What army do you belong to?" Sora shook the boy's hand saying, "Well, my name is Takenouchi Sora, and the girls are Tachikawa Mimi, Yagami Hikari, Orimoto Izumi, Hachi Yasmin and Ikkakioushi Dana. What do you mean by army?" Shoutmon gave them a dumbstruck look. "You don't know about the war that's going on?" They shook their heads. "Then how about we explain it on the way to the Village of Smiles." Taiki smiled. The girls nodded. As the girls climbed aboard Ballistamon, Dana stopped mid-climb. "Dana-chan?" Mimi asked, "What's up?" Dana looked around her and whispered, so the other couldn't hear, "Where are the others?" She shook her head and climbed on board the digimon. ♥Love♥ The girls stood in amazement at the sight in front of them. The Village of Smiles was huge! "This is where you live?!" Izumi exclaimed. Shoutmon nodded. "Taiki here owns the Green Zone. He has the Zone's Code Crown." The girls gave him blank looks. "Green Zone?" Hikari asked. "Code Crown?" Dana asked. Taiki nodded. "Yeah. The Digital World is made up of zones. Each zone has a Code Crown. If you have a zone's Code Crown, you control that zone. If you get all the Digital World's Code Crowns, rumour says you can shape the Digital World to your liking." Dana gasped. "Wow." she whispered in english. "How many Code Crowns do you have, Taiki-kun?" Mimi asked. "Two so far. I have the Green Zone and the Island Zone Code Crowns. I've returned to the Green Zone because word came that the Bagura Army was invading. And I have to potect this village. It's important to Shoutmon and the others." Just then, a Lillymon flew over to them. "Taiki-san, would you like me to take the guests to the fire?" "Sure thing, Lillymon." Mimi sighed. "What's wrong, Mimi-sempai?" She looked up to see Akari looking at her with worry and sympathy. She sighed again. "It's nothing. It's just...my partner is a Palmon, and she could evolve into a Lillymon." Akari put a hand on the teen's back. "I'm sure you'll see her again. Now come on, it's starting to get a bit cold." ♥Love♥ "No no no. Me and Izumi can become digimon. We don't have partners like the others." Akari and Mimi sat down by the fire, joining the others. "And Freemon was so cute and fun. And the more time she spent with me, the more I could talk to her in english." "You speak english?" Zenjirou asked. She nodded. "I'm half Scottish. Plus I was born there." Then, the Lillymon came up again, and floated around the circle. But she stopped by Mimi. "Mimi?" Mimi blinked, confused. "Yeah, my name is Mimi." "It's me. Palmon. Well, I'm Lillymon now but, it's me." Mimi gasped. "Palmon? Lillymon? What...?" "I evolved. I can't believe it's you!" Mimi jumped to her feet and grabbed the digimon in a hug. "PALMON!" The girls all shared a happy look. But, before they could enjoy the moment, a Bearmon ran up and shouted, "The Blue Flare Army is approaching!" To Be Continued... Last Chapter Next Chapter